kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hideyasu Jonouchi
Gridon What confirmation do we have that says Hideyasu is Gridon?Gokaisilver19 (talk) 11:57, October 22, 2013 (UTC) I also only saw rumors on this subject. Sorry for my bad english, i'm french and i use a language tool. CrimsonFlare (talk) 13:19, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Never mind, it's confirmed that Hideyasu is Gridon.Gokaisilver19 (talk) 12:18, October 28, 2013 (UTC) First appearance of Jonouchi as Gridon I see on the page, it will appear in Ep 05, but i have not seen Gridon in the preview. For his appearance in Ep 05, i have only read rumors about it. Your sources ? Sorry for my bad english, i'm french and i use language tool. CrimsonFlare (talk) 11:43, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought we were not allowed to mention fansubs as they were technically illegalArtunism (talk) 02:14, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :Weird, I thought I had multiple edits highlighted in that undo. Thanks for pointing it out. :That's not the only reason. They're also not official sources and tend to be inaccurate or have pointless use of english(I.e. of course "ornac" and also the O-medals). Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 05:40, March 19, 2014 (UTC) :That not to say we souldn't use them. After all that how we get the gist of what being said without being totally wrong. You just have to be careful about what is used.Ovidkid (talk) 05:54, March 19, 2014 (UTC) ::I think more to the point, we shouldn't be mentioning them nor citing them as sources, but for obvious things like this, we don't really NEED to do so. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 06:19, March 20, 2014 (UTC) Legend Rider Lockseeds for Gridon Uh, correct me if I'm wrong, but none ''of the Riders out there sound even remotely like the Donguri Arms announcement. The ones that are all in complete English say it in the same fashion as Baron's Arms announcement style. Yes, "Never Give Up" is in complete English, but it sounds too different from the other Lockseeds. Hell, I think it's a sound class all to itself. I think this reinforces the Butt Monkey status of Hideyasu: Kurokage shares the same style as Gaim's, and Knuckle shares the same style as Bravo's, but Gridon doesn't sound close compared to Baron's. Joker-Man (talk) 06:54, April 11, 2014 (UTC) It is a little hard to tell though since Gridon only has one lockseed. If he had one more we might tell if his lockseed had a similar sound.Ovidkid (talk) 07:17, April 11, 2014 (UTC) "Never Give Up" is most likely another digimon music reference like the distorted riff from "Brave Heart" in Bravo's henshin jingle (which also fits because Gridon is Bravo's lackey)... I know other faceplaces use the same jingle(like bujin gaim's) but you keep hearing that riff with scenes with Oren in them and even subtle references to him cause it to happen. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 08:31, April 11, 2014 (UTC) ... that was not relavent to the topic your sentence is in. In any way. Whatsoever. Joker-Man (talk) 00:55, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :"Yes, "Never Give Up" is in complete English, but it sounds too different from the other Lockseeds. Hell, I think it's a sound class all to itself. I think this reinforces the Butt Monkey status of Hideyasu" I beg to differ. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 02:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) :My original statement is saying that Gridon is basically a sound class of his own, since his Donguri Arms announcement style is different from Baron's Arms announcement style. It was not about a Digimon reference being made or what have you, it is simple style consistency. So again: not relevant at all. Joker-Man (talk) 03:34, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::'My''' point was that I was disagreeing with you. The thing is, is that if they were using edited audio from the song Never Give Up as they had done with Brave Heart, it would make sense for it to sound different. Honestly I would have thought that would go without saying... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 06:54, April 12, 2014 (UTC) ::And my point is the fact that the Donguri Lockseed is the only Lockseed that does not share anything in common with the other sound announcements. Ovidkid mentioned if they gave Gridon another Lockseed like the Donguri Lockseed, we would know better. We are not talking about this Brave Heart nonsense - matter of fact, we didn't until you butted in, Mattwo; we are talking about simple style consistency. ::In example: ::*Gaim and Kurokage: phrase phrase ::*Zangetsu: in Japanese ::*Baron: in English of in English ::*Ryugen: compound compound of phrase; Ha!'s are optional ::*Gridon: Never Give Up ::*Bravo and Knuckle: Mister Something None of the Lockseeds available match Donguri Arms. None, despite the fact Gridon is one of the first 5 Gaim Riders revealed to the public. Meaning Gridon has no Legend Rider Lockseed truly assigned to him, and thus should be treated like a seperate sound class, not lumped together with Baron. That was very hard for me to make this as civil as possible, Mattwo. Do not talk to me like that, Mr. Condescension.Joker-Man (talk) 05:57, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :So wait a second, you're saying it's not just the way it sounds, but the whole thing? But there's a huge inconsistency with your theory: The fact that Kurokage, Knuckle and Gridon's main lockseeds aren't fruits, and Gridon and Kurokage's are tree seeds. Moreover, there's the issue of Bravo and Knuckle's lockseeds' henshin sounds also using complete english, even if Gridon's doesn't follow the same style. Not to mention that, by your own example, Bravo and Knuckle and Gaim and Kurokage are the only ones who's lockseeds share a style with another rider of the ones you have listed. Zangetsu, Baron, and Ryugen's all have their own style. It honestly sounds like you're looking for an inconsistency that doesn't actually exist. I'm standing by my previous point. Also, Oren is also a joke character, yet he has that aforementioned riff, which is rather unbefitting of a joke character.... Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 11:30, April 14, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, you're just gunna drive me bonkers. Never mind. Joker-Man (talk) 01:23, April 15, 2014 (UTC)